


M

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Kink, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot, Smut, p0rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Fuji longed for that warm touch. Smut. No Plot. Update: Two Shot.





	1. Fuji's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M is for Masturbation (lol)

He longed for the warm touch; of the man’s fingers running through his mouth, the rough thumb caressing the bottom of his lips.

Gently, tenderly, on that bed where they made love countless times before, moaning each other name. The once pristine bed sheet now crumpled underneath his restless body.

“Tezuka…” He whispered the name, ever so softly.

He bit his lips and arched his back. His fingers spread on his neck, pushing against the spot where the stoic man usually marked him.

His breathing turned ragged, body burning from the rising desire.

Pale chest rose heavily as he let his fingers trailed down, gripping the light coloured clothing that covered his upper body. Slowly, he let his fingers slipped inside, touching the bare skin like the stoic man would, with that rough and long fingers.

He thought of the man’s soft lips marking him from his navel to the upper chest. The wet tongue that slipped inside his belly button, teasing him until his body shuddered in pleasure. He would whisper the man’s name, softly and lewdly, as gentle lips moved upward, claiming his pale skin and turning it bright red.

He let his fingers mimic the familiar movement, roaming the sensitive spots where Tezuka would touch him. Cold air tingled on his exposed body, clashing with the heat inside him.

His fingers touched the quivering nipples. He flicked it, drawing moans from his parted lips before pinching the sensitive tips, using the same force as the stoic man.

The soft skin turned hard as he imagined Tezuka’s wet tongue glazing over his round nipple, licking the quivering tip before taking them inside the warm mouth. He would cry out from the mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling the man’s teeth on the red coloured flesh.

“T-Tezuka…” He moaned again, coarsely.

Grinding his lower half against the crumpled sheet, he continued pinching the hardened nipples. His body wanted more as indicated by the rising manhood. Precum started to leak from the tiny slit, wetting the white coloured boxer.

He left his quivering nipples alone and arched his body, gripping the bed sheet tightly with one hand while his other hand slid down to touch the growing wet patch.

As the already crumpled fabric moved towards him and surround his half naked body, he moaned lewdly, biting down the bottom of his lips.

He began touching the wet patch, letting his fingers circled around the bulging groin.

Parting his legs wider, his mind returned to that familiar mouth and hands, of the wet kisses on his stomach as the stoic man lowered himself and stroked the leaking underwear. The warm breath over the bulging groin before Tezuka took both the wet fabric and the rising shaft inside the warm mouth.

He moaned louder, calling out the name of his lover lewdly.

He quickly slid the tight underwear down, releasing the leaking shaft. Precum continued to drip from the tiny slit, drenching the erect manhood. Using both hands, he wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft, teasing the sensitive glands like the stoic man would.

He tapped the tiny slit using his index finger, mimicking the way the wet tongue would tease him first before consuming the hard shaft entirely. Trails of precum quickly drenched his hands and the bed below.

Breathing in deeply, he let out a low growl as his body moved restlessly, thrusting against both of his hands. The bed rustled under his burning body.

“Tezuka…” He moaned again, pushing his legs against the bed. His entrance twitched as he continued stroking the hard shaft.

_“Fuji…”_

He heard his name whispered in that low and husked voice.

He arched his back immediately, crying out loud from the thought of that dark coloured eyes piercing straight through him. He longed for those rough hands to grip his body roughly and spread his legs wider than before.

His entrance twitched, begging to be taken as always. With tears culminating around his closed eyes, he breathed rapidly and let his fingers, drenched in precum, to trail lower.

The twitching entrance felt warm against his fingertips. Slowly, with mouth parted open, he let one finger slipped inside the puckered hole. The tight flesh surrounded the single digit immediately.

“Haaa… Aaaa…” He moaned out loud. His breathing grew coarsely.

The finger moved deeper to find that particular flesh. He almost came when the single digit grazed over the twitching flesh.

“More…” He whispered to the thin air. Skin flushed red; the lustful heat was unbearable for the slender figure.

Another finger slipped inside the puckered entrance. He cried out loud, pushing his body restlessly against the crumpled bed.

The erect manhood trembled under his hands as he continued to stretch the tight entrance. It was slightly painful, with only precum to lubricate the two digits moving in and out of the puckered hole.

“More…” He whispered again, trying to erase the terrible itch that was taking over his mind.

_“Fuji…”_

The voice called out to him again. He kept his eyes closed and struggled against the wide bed.

His fingers weren’t enough to fill the void within him. He wanted more. He longed for that warm touch, for his quivering nipples to be suck, for that good-for-nothing-stoic-man to stretch his puckered entrance widely and made him cried out loud, moaning the man’s name, as he released the white liquid all over their bed.

“Tezuka…” He whimpered, frustrated at that man’s lack of presence.

The two fingers continued to slip in and out of the puckered entrance. His body now lied sideways with legs closed together and bended. The sounds of his fingers slipping in and out echoed inside the bedroom, joining his ragged breathing.

He bit down on the crumpled sheet. His fingers opened the puckered entrance as wide as they could, sending mixture of pain and pleasure to his trembling body, but it still wasn’t enough to satisfy the burning lust.

He was about to pull out his fingers when he felt a genuine warm touch on his hips.

He opened his eyes and found the heavily flushed man, hovering above him.

“Fuji…” Tezuka whispered in that same coarse tone. The dark coloured hazelnut eyes were looking straight at him. He felt a shiver running through his body.

He smiled widely, pulling out his fingers out of the twitching entrance. He caressed the flushed face and accepted the passionate kiss.

“Took you long enough...” He whispered through the kiss before capturing the soft lips again.

He pushed the other man down, forcing the bespectacled figure to sit on the wide bed. Grabbing both of Tezuka’ hands, he licked the long and rough fingers before guiding them towards his entrance.

Slowly, he forced the fingers to enter him, parting the tight puckered entrance again. Traces of precum and lubrication produced from the prolonged anal stimulation dripped down from the hole.

“Tezuka…” He moaned out loud, sending warm breath to the stoic man’s face. Three fingers were moving deep inside him, stretching his tight hole wider than his own fingers did.

Tezuka growled out loud, no longer in his usual calm and calculating demeanor.

“Fuji…” Groaned the bespectacled man.

He merely smiled, waiting for the moment where Tezuka would lose control and thrust deeply inside him.

It didn’t take long for the stoic man to fulfill his wish. The soft and gentle lips continued to mark him as he spread his legs widely, moaning to the hard thrust.

He arched his back, gripping tightly on the warm body. His lips whispered the man’s name again and again, until he finally released the burning itch inside him. Soon after, he felt the familiar warmth filling him up.

Washed in afterglow, he breathed softly as his body lied on that wide bed.

Tezuka was still inside him when he felt that familiar rough fingers brushing against his mouth, lingering on the bottom of his lips.

“You could have waited…” Whispered the stoic man.

He smiled widely, accepting the gentle kiss before moaning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This kinda went sideways a little bit (and shorter than usual).. but all I wanted was to portray Fuji masturbating lol.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I want to know whether you find this sexy / smutty enough or not... I kinda feel like I could do a better job but I got stuck....


	2. Tezuka's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied again... Not another one shot (although it is kinda a one shot but from Tezuka's side).  
> Hopefully you enjoy this one as well.

He longed for the slender body, to trap that devious smile underneath him, to taste the pale smooth skin, and felt its warmth against his own body.

_“Tezuka…”_

The voice lingered inside his mind, whispered by those soft red lips. Slowly and slightly out of breath, the way that made his ears tingled in delight.

He took a deep breath, thinking of the beautiful smooth back, of the clear blue eyes that pierced through him as he ran his fingers, slowly down the gradual curve. The slender figure shivered underneath his fingertips, moaning softly as he reached the narrowest point.

_“Tezuka…”_

The voice entered his mind again as his lips traced the sculptured shoulder, leaving marks on the pale skin, like he always did. He missed the taste of the slightly flushed skin, of the way Fuji moved as he trailed down and continued to mark the prodigy’s back.

_“Aaa…. Tezuka…”_

The voice called out to him, moaning sweetly as his lips lingered on that warm skin. The familiar heat rose inside him, the one that corrupted his mind and made him lose control.

He was craving for more as his burning body commanded him, forcing his mind to imagine the shaped thighs that parted to reveal the prodigy’s manhood and twitching entrance. To hear the ragged breathing mixed with sweet moans as he slowly tease the puckered entrance, circling around the twitching hole before plunging one of his fingers inside.

The tight and warm flesh would clamp down, tightening around the single digit. He would push further, watching the slender figure react as he went deeper.

_“Ughmm… Tezuka… hurry…”_

Protested Fuji inside his mind, now flushed red and drenched with precum that dripped down from the tiny slit.

The beautiful curved back shifted restlessly, pushing against the wide bed. Slender arms rested beside the flushed body, exposing two perfectly round nipples to the cold air. The erect red tips were quivering and begging to be tease.

Even in his fantasy, Fuji was irresistible.

With delicious lips that parted slightly, breathing in and out, heaving chest, and the clear blue eyes that focused only at him. He knew he was powerless.

The rising heat was relentless. He wanted more, to really feel the bare skin against his body. To hear the real voice whispering his name that made his body shivered with pleasure.

Breathing deeply, he imagined parting two of his fingers inside tight entrance, almost hearing the real voice crying out loud.

He bent down, on the flushed Fuji, and took one the quivering nipples inside his mouth while his other free hand continued to hold the shaped legs down, parting the legs even wider.

_“Te-Tezuka!!”_

The voice continued to cry out his name.

He teased the redden nipple first, using his tongue to flick the soft tip. He loved to hear the soft gasp when he took his time to turn the soft flesh hard. To hear the prodigy begging, to feel the nails that dug onto his skin out of desperation.

_“Tezuka-…”_

The Fuji inside his mind moaned sharply, arching that slender figure beautifully.

He could not stop thinking of the flushed red, drenched with sweat, prodigy. Naked on the bed, legs parted with skin that glistened against the low light, red lips begging to be taken and crying out his name.

He knew he was losing his mind.

Groaning loudly, he felt the warmth that enveloped his own manhood. He started thrusting inside the puckered entrance, hearing the lewd moans that escaped from Fuji’s red lips.

No longer on the bed, the prodigy was riding him, hard. Legs parted widely open, revealing the erect manhood that continued to spill precum out of the tiny slit. The clear liquid felt warm against his stomach.

“Fuji…” He groaned out loud, hazily.

The blue-eyed man smiled brightly at him.

“Good morning to you too… Te-zu-ka-kun…” Said the prodigy happily. Flushed red, with lips parted opened, Fuji continued to ride him. “Did you have a good dream? I felt your ‘thing’ hardening inside me.” He continued with a big bright smile.

“W-What…?” He gasped, still half asleep. The unbearable heat caused him to lose any control and common sense.

“Did it feel good?” Asked the blue-eyed man, biting his lips seductively. “To be inside me. All. Night. Long…” Continued Fuji.

He groaned in reply, feeling the overwhelming heat around his manhood as the puckered entrance tightened. Soft hands then roamed his stomach, pushing down against his naked body.

Fuji moved closer, closing the distance between them. He felt the warm skin, drenched in sweat, against his own naked body. He quickly wrapped his arms around the prodigy’s waist, keeping the flushed body close while his manhood continued to be inside the tight entrance.

Red lips touched his and he felt that devious smile as Fuji kissed him deeply, slipping the wet tongue inside his mouth. He groaned, thrusting his hips while Fuji continued to explore his mouth, biting down on the bottom of his lips playfully.

“Fuji…” He grunted. The heat was killing him.

“Tezuka…” Replied the blue-eyed figure softly. Clear blue eyes were looking straight at him, only him. “Take me…” Whispered the prodigy, in that seductive, out of breath voice.

He obeyed immediately, flipping their position so that he hovered above the flushed figure, trapping the quivering body between his arms. He was also flushed, breathing heavily, and drenched in sweat.

Slowly, he started moving again, pushing his erect and leaking manhood inside the twitching entrance. It felt tighter and warmer than before.

“Te-Tezuka…” Cried out the prodigy, gasping for air. Tears started to form around the closed eyes.

The leftover cum from previous night started to spill out as Fuji wrapped those shaped legs of his around him, pulling him closer to the warm body.

“Fuji…” He groaned while holding the quivering body. The prodigy’ nails were digging onto his skin, drawing blood.

As he gave one last thrust, spilling his semen inside the twitching entrance, he watched the prodigy climaxed, spilling cum all over their drenched bodies. Eyes closed, hands that gripped him tightly, the endless moans escaping from the soft red lips, he was glad of reality.

He bit down on the sculptured shoulder and left another mark on the flushed body, tasting the salty skin.

“Good dream indeed.” Fuji whispered straight to his ear.

He smiled and held the warm body closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hopefully you like them.  
> This was kinda difficult to write at first but it got pretty fun at the end.
> 
> Comments / kudos are always appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
